Mistérios da Noite
by Gabione
Summary: Eles se envolveram em uma missão, e desde então não conseguiram mais parar. O que queriam descobrir era o como esse desejo era maior do que anos de brigas? Resumo fraco, mas estou meio sem criatividade para fazer o resumo, sorry!OneShot Draco e Hermione


Hermione estava cansada, aquele tinha sido um dia extremamente cansativo, às vezes ela não conseguia entender como agüentava dias ser tão duros, mas esse era o preço por trabalhar como auror.

Eram dez horas da noite quando ela conseguiu sair da sua sala, o chefe de seu departamento, Harry Potter, deu uma brecha e ela saiu antes que ele voltasse atrás e decidisse que não sairiam dali até concluir o caso. Harry e sua mania de ir sempre até o fim, não que ela achasse isso ruim, muito pelo contrário, sempre ficava do lado dele, principalmente quando ele não sabia quais atitudes tomar, mas naquela noite não queria saber de mais nada, estava exausta.

Para completar, ela teve a "incrível" idéia de ir trabalhar de carro, gostava de agir como trouxa de vez em quando, mas naquela noite se arrependeu amargamente. Já estava pronta para aparatar, quando se deu conta que havia esquecido a chave de casa no escritório, evidente que aparatar em sua casa não seria um problema, mas por alguma razão a idéia de sua chave ficar jogada não a agradava, ela sequer se lembrava de onde a tinha deixado, precisava de férias.

Estava tudo escuro no ministério, provavelmente Harry havia decidido ir para a casa também, parou em frente à porta de sua sala e enfiou a mão na bolsa para encontrar a chave da porta. Ela não sabia onde havia deixado às chaves do carro, mas era provável que estivesse lá.

Ao abrir a porta ficou em choque por alguns instantes, havia um belo e elegante homem loiro, com olhos azuis muito brilhantes e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Sabia que voltaria, Granger!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! O que faz na minha sala, Malfoy?

- Você nem imagina, Granger? – ele perguntou enquanto ficava de pé e se aproximava de Hermione, balançando um molho de chaves.

- Eu não acredito que você pegou minhas chaves! – exclamou exasperada.

- Fale baixo, Granger. – ele fechou a porta atrás dela – Alguém pode escutar. Além do mais, a culpa foi sua, saiu praticamente fugida daqui hoje, então eu não vi outra maneira de te trazer de volta, se não roubar suas chaves. – ele lançou um sorriso maroto para ela e a puxou para perto dele. – Afinal, não você não esqueceu somente de levar as chaves com você, esqueceu de me levar.

- Afaste-se de mim, Malfoy! – falou o empurrando de leve. – Devolva a minha chave! Você é tão convencido! – ela retrucou, irritada, mas sem muita confiança.

- Você tem estado estranha esses últimos dias, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – E eu não sou convencido, sou realista. – concluiu com o famoso sorriso Malfoy.

- Não, sou a mesma, eu simplesmente estou cansada e quero ir para a minha casa tomar um banho e dormir. – respondeu sinceramente. – E você além de convencido é um excêntrico.

- Sabe, eu posso te ajudar a desestressar, mesmo sendo convencido e excêntrico. – ele falou brincando com um cacho de cabelo dela.

Eles não sabiam exatamente como aquilo tudo tinha começado. Simplesmente, em uma missão em que eles trabalharam juntos na Itália, aconteceu. Draco e Hermione não combinavam em nada, mas existia algo que os impulsionava a ficarem juntos, era pele, desejo, paixão. Definitivamente, havia uma química entre eles que nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar, era forte demais. Depois do acontecido na Itália, quase nada havia mudado, ainda se chamavam pelo sobrenome, viviam brigando a diferença estava que quando paravam de brigar, não mais viravam a cara um para o outro, eles haviam arrumado uma nova maneira de resolver os seus problemas, na cama.

- Vá para o inferno Malfoy! – ela falou, se afastando dele.

- Mas que saco! Você está muito chata! – ele ficou ligeiramente irritado, a olhou novamente viu que ela o encarava com uma expressão brava, mas que a alteração dele mexeu com ela. Estavam envolvidos demais. – Eu não entendo o que você quer, me diz que não, mas me olha desse jeito, que sabe que eu adoro, esse olhar cheio de desejo.

- Olha aqui, eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe diferenciar um olhar de raiva com um olhar de desejo. Agora devolva a minha chave! – ordenou ela, ele a estava tirando do sério.

- Quer saber, se você quer, vem buscar! – e balançou novamente a chave na frente dela.

Ela tentou ser rápida, mas assim que se aproximou e esticou o braço para pegar a chave, sentiu-se sendo puxada contra o corpo dele. Ela não se deu conta de quando fechou os olhos ou de quando Draco começou a beijá-la, mas era sempre assim, seu cérebro parava de funcionar perto dele. Ele a segurava com firmeza, passeando com as mãos pelo corpo dela. Somente quando Draco colocou a mão em sua coxa por baixo da saia, que Hermione conseguiu reunir forças para parar. Aquilo não deveria acontecer, não de novo!

- Já chega Malfoy!

Ela o empurrou pelo peito, mas ainda assim continuaram próximos.

- Por quê? – perguntou frustrado tirando uma mecha do cabelo da testa.

- Porque isso não é certo.

- Por quê? Por causa do seu namoradinho? – Draco perguntou sarcástico, se afastando, era notável a amargura em sua voz.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não sou namorada do Rony. – respondeu, com a voz cansada. Estava injuriada daquele ciúmes idiota que Draco sentia de Rony. Eles sequer tinham uma relação de verdade, mas tinham discussões de um casal de namorados.

- Sabe, não entendo vocês. Desde o colégio que vocês vivem se pegando e dando a entender que vão se casar e ter uma penca de filhos, mas nunca ficam juntos, isso está ficando ridículo! – ele retrucou sarcástico.

- Somos apenas amigos. Além do mais, não te devo satisfação! – ela concluiu, irritada. Virou de costas para ele.

- Ele é gay?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Só porque o Rony não é um pervertido como você, não quer dizer que ele seja gay! – ela virou de volta para ele, estava exasperada.

- Mas se ele quer ficar com você, é melhor ele ir aprendendo a ser um pervertido, pois é disso que você gosta!

Ele sorriu cheio de segundas intenções, aquele sorriso a deixava tonta, tanto que à vontade dela era de dar um tapa na cara dele, mas o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi retribuir o sorriso e Draco a puxou pela cintura.

- Viu? Nós somos assim, Granger. Somos iguais. Agora se quiser sua chave eu devolvo, mas quero um prêmio antes – começou a beijar e morder o pescoço dela.

- Malfoy, você não presta! E-eu não sou como você! Diz logo o que você quer.

Aos poucos a voz de Hermione foi amolecendo, Draco a beijava a cada momento mais sedento.

- E você ainda tem dúvidas? – um sorriso brotou no canto dos lábios dele.

Ela ficou sem reação, por que ele fazia aquilo com ela? A deixava tão confusa.

- Nós nem ao menos conseguimos nos chamara por nossos primeiros nomes, pelo amor de Deus, isso não faz sentido algum. – ela falou tentado convencer mais a ela do que a ele.

Ela ia ceder, sabia disso, ela não conseguia lutar contra ele.

- E é ai que está à graça – com a mão esquerda, ele afastou o cabelo do pescoço dela e aprofundou os beijos e com a mão direita segurava a nuca dela, controlando seus movimentos, ele sabia que ela ficava doida assim. Ele a encostou à mesa.

As mãos de Draco já conheciam os caminhos do corpo de Hermione. Ele afastou o suéter dela e começou a beijar na altura do ombro dela, então ele foi descendo em direção ao seu colo.

Hermione estava sem ar, ela nunca tinha uma reação rápida para os "ataques" de Malfoy.

Ela estava apertando as costas dele com a mesma intensidade que ele a beijava.

Ao ver que ela estava cedendo ele beijou-a nos lábios. Era sempre magnífico beijá-la, ele viajava para outro mundo quando fazia isso. Quase todos os dias ele acordava pensando nos beijos de Hermione e dormia com o mesmo pensamento.

"Um vício!" - Era assim que ele via a relação deles.

As mãos de Hermione, também viajavam loucamente pelo corpo de Draco, agora.

Ele parou de beijá-la, Hermione pode ver o fogo que os olhos dele traziam, ela o sentia.

Ele começou a beijar o lóbulo da orelha dela. Se ela fosse parar, esse era o momento, depois seria tarde demais.

- Eu não vejo mais graça nisso, Malfoy. – falou quase que suplicante.

Ele não parou de beijá-la, somente tomou fôlego para responder: - Estou vendo!

- Cansei! – ela retrucou um pouco mais decidida.

Ele parou abruptamente e a encarou.

- Está falando sério? – foi à primeira vez naquela noite que ele a encarou de verdade.

- Sim.

Ela o encarou séria, não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. Eles brigavam e depois se atracavam. Ela sabia que não era amor, mas o fato, é que essa relação com Draco fazia com que ela não conseguisse ter uma relação com outra pessoa. Ela não via graça em mais ninguém.

Draco se afastou um pouco dela, mas sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Você está querendo dizer que não quer mais?

- Não sei! Simplesmente não compreendo o que nos levou a isso Malfoy. Nós éramos inimigos se lembra?

- Que bobagem, isso faz tanto tempo! E eu também não compreendo, mas nem tudo na vida tem que ter uma explicação lógica, Granger.

- Tem sim!

- Não, não tem! – vendo a cara de insatisfação dela com a resposta, continuo: - Mas se é o que você quer, vamos lá, eu tenho algumas explicações para te dar. Não nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome, porque gostamos de nos provocar. E essa é a maneira ideal.

- Ainda sim eu não compreendo? Como uma simples provocação vai parar na minha cama quase todas as noites! – ela retrucou aturdida. Ele sorriu.

- Você realmente não faz a menor idéia? – perguntou intrigado.

- Não – ela respondeu confusa. –, quero dizer, existe atração entre nós, isso é claro, mas...

Ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela e a impediu de continuar.

- Bem, eu vou te explicar o porquê eu, como uma simples provocação, vou parar na sua cama. – a puxou para mais perto. - Porque eu adoro sentir sua pele macia. – ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços da castanha. - ... adoro sentir o seu cheiro, fico embriagado. – roçou o nariz no pescoço dela. - ... e eu adoro sentir seus cabelos por entre meus dedos. – ele brincou com um cacho de Hermione. Draco passou então o dedo indicador pelos lábios dela, com ternura. – eu adoro o fato de seus lábios estarem sempre úmidos independente do tempo que faça, pois seus lábios fazem com que eu me sinta um novo homem. Ele se afastou um pouco dela e a segurou pelo rosto, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse – adoro olhar no fundo dos seus olhos, pois eu me perco neles. Adoro te segurar pela sua cintura, pois assim eu te sinto mais minha, e eu adoro acordar nos teus braços, pois me sinto mais forte e seguro entre eles. E por fim, eu adoro passear pelo seu corpo, é como se cada dia houvesse algo novo para descobrir, fico sem chão quando você me toca.

Hermione escutou quase tudo com os olhos fechados, o coração dela estava acelerado e ela estava tremendo.

- E são esses, Hermione, os motivos que me levam a sua cama quase todas as noites. – ele concluiu com um sorriso, sincero.

- Draco, não brinque assim. – ela pediu com a voz fraca.

O corpo dela estava sensível em todos os lugares que havia tocado.

- Eu não brincaria. – Draco respondeu num sussurro e a abraçou.

Hermione ficou nos braços de Draco por um longo tempo, ela se sentia bem e segura ali. Quando ela se afastou ele pode ver que ela estava chorando. Hermione, então, o beijou ternamente e pode sentir os frios lábios de Draco Malfoy.

Draco a segurou forte, para ter certeza que ela não sairia nunca mais dali. Então ele interrompeu o beijo e passou a beijar o rosto dela aonde ainda escorriam lágrimas.

Foi à vez dela o segurar pelo rosto e beijá-lo com intensidade.

- Preciso falar uma coisa. – ela interrompeu novamente o beijo, já sorrindo.

- Sim.

- Você é convencido e excêntrico, mas ainda sim conseguiu dizer tudo o que se passava dentro de mim, pois eu me sinto exatamente como você em relação a nós dois.

- Eu sei que sou o máximo! – ele respondeu maroto.

Ela virou os olhos com aquele sorriso que dizia: "Como eu disse, é muito convencido!".

- Amo te ver sorrindo! Ah, vem aqui...

E a puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Ela tirou a camisa dele, enquanto se beijavam. Ela já estava sem o suéter, com apenas uma blusa fina impedindo maior contato entre os dois.

- Você sabia que nós estamos no nosso serviço? – ela perguntou ofegante, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Claro, e isso está me deixando mais louco ainda... – ele respondeu sem parar de beijá-la.

- Você e a sua vontade de fazer o errado, não é mesmo, Draco.

- Você é o errado e o certo para mim, e algo me diz, que pela segunda vez na minha vida, estou tomando o caminho certo. – ele retrucou ofegante. Ela estava beijando o pescoço dele agora.

- E quando foi à primeira vez? – ela perguntou, parando de beijá-lo, apenas passando a ponta dos dedos dobre os músculos dele.

- Quando vim para o lado do bem, para o seu lado.

- Ah Draco...

Os dois se amaram ali mesmo, na sala de Hermione.

- Nós somos completamente loucos.

- Eu sou louco por você.

- Melhor nós irmos embora, ainda temos algumas horas para dormir e não é conveniente fazermos isso aqui, pensou se somos acordados por alguém entrando aqui?

- Seria engraçado!

- Draco!

- Não quero me ficar longe de você!

- Vamos dormir na minha casa. – ela convidou. – Também quero você do meu lado essa noite.

- Só por essa noite? – perguntou com fazendo cara de triste.

Ela sorriu e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Por hora, sim, mas alguma coisa me diz que só essa noite não será o suficiente para mim.

- Sabia que você não resistiria. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos!

Eles já estavam vestidos.

- Ah, sua chave. – ele entregou a ela.

- Obrigada, de pensar que esse molho é culpado por tudo!

- Hermione...

- Sim.

- Eu não quero mais ser uma provocação que vai parar na sua cama. – falou sério. Ela sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

- Você fica muito lindo assim, sério! Acho que está na hora de nós mudarmos algumas coisas, não é mesmo. Acho que para começar você pode fazer uma cópia das minhas chaves.

- Ah, isso eu já tenho! – respondeu displicente. – E eu sou lindo de qualquer maneira.

- Abusado! – ela respondeu e ele fez cara de "cachorro sem dono".

- Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione, tenho que tomar cuidado, assim posso acabar apaixonado por você. – ela estava de costas para ele e ele a puxou pela cintura e beijou o pescoço dela.

- Como se você já não estivesse! – ela retrucou exasperada.

Ele sorriu e a virou para ele. – Tem certeza que vai ter sono essa noite?

Ela respondeu com um sorriso também.

- Acho que não. – e o beijou de novo.

No fundo não havia muitas explicações para o que acontecia entre eles, mas isso de nada importava.


End file.
